Fear of Desire
by Neo529
Summary: After the loss of his best friend, Silver longs for comfort and compassion. Will he find this in an unlikely figure or will he be left to walk alone for the rest of time.


**Fear of Desire**

**Chapter 1: Remember**

Smooth shades of gold and pink laced the sky above Station Square that evening as the wind gently fluttered the leaves of the trees along the coast side. Silver sat gracefully upon the rocks, calmly watching the sun fall and give way to the ocean. He sat on this same spot on the edge of the coast where the water licks the small cliffs, always thinking, forever waiting but for what he was waiting for, he could not describe. Something was missing from his life, something that he couldn't quite grasp. The sun set always made him feel calm; it allowed him to sift through the memories of the life he has led. Strange as it were he missed the days where he would have to save the day from Iblis's destructive power, almost longing for the action. Times when there was no time to stop and think, only to act run and never look back. Oh how he longed for the adventure, but at what cost? The memory of his fallen partner, ally and loyal friend swiftly comes back to play on his mind. The very thought of Blaze always reminds him of why the world is yet again a peaceful place to live out hopes, dreams and desires. A smile rose on Silvers face as the thought of his friend passed through his mind, she was the only person he cared about; she was the only friend he had. That was until the day he met Sonic and his motley family of heroes.

"I just wish you were here to share this world with me Blaze." As he whispered her name a silent tear caressed his cheek and fell to his fur, still smiling. A small gust of wind carried another tear out of Silver and off into the breeze.

Sonic ran effortlessly through the traffic and buildings that made up Station Square, never faltering from his path to run and get his evening exercise. Blurring through the city he changed his mind to decide to run along the beach front, Sonic used to visit the beach often to think and to relax away from the havoc and noise of the city, not to mention Amy's ranting. Things had settled down a lot since Eggman decided not to confront him any longer, sure enough there would be a little "fun" when Eggman decides to use his robots to shop for him, the news takes it a bit to seriously when none of the robots seem to be programmed to pay for anything. People seem to think he is up to his devious plans again but Sonic knows better since all seven of the Chaos Emeralds are held safely by his hands. Eggman would be crazy if he dared to try anything. The wind was slowly starting to pick up as Sonic began his run of the entire length of the coast when something hit him softly on the side of his cheek. He stopped and ran his hand across his face.

"Huh, that can't be rain, there's not a cloud in the sky?" Sonic glanced around to find where the drop had come from, only to find a silhouette of a friend sitting in the same spot he knew all too well. Silver tilted his head back and drew a deep breath of the ocean air and sighed slowly to calm himself back down. Sonic Stared on affectionately towards his pal, as he began to walk closer to him he could see Silver's quills softly wavering in the ocean breeze. There was something about Silver that just astounded Sonic; he had a presence which was warming to be engulfed by. Sonic quietly made his way to his buddy's side only to find him crying gently to himself. Sonic lay his hand on Silver' shoulder to comfort him, Silver unknowingly raised his hand to Sonic' and gently gripped it. Sonic was taken aback slightly but took it as a sign of welcome to his privacy and sat next to Silver against the fading light. Silver lazily drifted his head to face Sonic, still holding his hand he opened his eyes.

"Whoa, sorry Sonic I thought you were... never mind." Silver let go of his hand a laid it to rest on his chest.

"Hey, no problem Silver but what about you, are you ok?" Sonic hinted the tears still glistening on Silver's muzzle. Silver dismissed this and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm just fine Sonic, I was just thinking about all the things I've done and all the fun I've had. The days spent with you and," Silver paused for a moment before continuing. "The day I lost Blaze." Sonic smiled lightly at Silver.

"If you want to talk about it then, it's not like I'm far away, we do live together after all." Silver chuckled quietly and smiled.

"Thanks Sonic, but I'm ok, really. I was just remembering what a great friend she was. It makes me happy to know that she bravely gave herself to help save us all." Silver trembled slightly at his last words, though he was telling the truth that wasn't the whole reason he was crying. Sonic felt him shiver and pricked his ears up on his last words. He thought maybe Silver was holding back on something but decided not to pry whilst Silver was in a sensitive state. 'He'll let me know when he's ready.' Sonic turned his head back to the ocean and grinned from one side of his mouth, as memories of himself came back of him sitting countless days and nights here, thinking things through.

"This is where I used to come to think about things, but sometimes, I just come to enjoy the view." Sonic pointed out to sea towards the last shimmer of light on the water as the sun finally gave in to the oceans grip and fell into its depths. He gradually rose from his spot and took a step forward towards the edge, breathed deep and turned back to face his troubled friend. Silver lifted his head to watch Sonic float about the rock, there was a new feeling. There was an aura about Sonic as he stood in front of him, a certain beauty about him which he hadn't seen before. His shoes glinted in the light and his fur seemed inviting to him, there was something about the way he looked that caught Silver's emotions off guard and another tear began to roll down his cheek.

There was one thing more that Sonic hated more than injustice, and that was to see his friends sad. Sonic stared deeply into Silvers eyes which told a story of something else playing on his mind now. 'I don't want to see him like this; maybe I'll take his mind off things for a while, but how?" He snapped his fingers which confused Silver slightly.

"It's getting late Silver, not to mention a bit cold, how about a race back home?" Silver cocked his head slightly to one side in thought. "Amy's cooking tonight too remember, you know what she's like when you're late." Silver's eyes widened as he remembered the last time it was Amy's turn to cook.

**Flashback**

"Hours, HOURS! I spent cooking only to find that Silver isn't even back yet?" Everyone cowered beneath Amy as she stood twitching in the doorway to the living room.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, he usually gets back not long after sun down," Tails explained as Amy stomped towards the front door, brandishing her hammer. She opened the door to find Silver in mid ring of the door bell, one look into her eyes told him he needed to run, FAST. Amy chased him down the street, franticly swinging her hammer in his direction shouting insults between every swing.

"Do you think we should do something to help?" Tails looked up at Knuckles. "You know Amy, when she hits a mood swing you don't stand in her way unless you wanna get hit too."

"Foods gettin' cold guys," called Sonic.

**End Flashback**

Silver stood before Sonic and laughed.

"I guess you right, we need to get back before it's ready or she'll cook us both." Sonic took his place on the foot path readying himself for the off. Silver glanced back at the sunset and smiled, closed his eyes and began to glow a brilliant light. Sonic couldn't remember the last time he saw Silver use his power for flight, he gazed as his pal shifted beside him and signalled him to be ready. He stared at Silvers sleek tone body as he hovered beside him. He imagined what it would be like to run his hands down his fur. 'I wonder what else he could use his powers for.' As quickly as his imagination had brought a smile to his face Silver had gone. He hadn't even noticed him count down from three. Sonic shook himself out from the grip of his imagination and set off after him in a blaze of light.

Sonic stood arms folded, tapping his foot on the pavement outside the front door of their home as Silver arrived in last place. "It's about time, I thought you were never gonna get here.

"Sonic blew his fingers and rubbed them on his chest to mock Silver's attempt at speed. Silver punched Sonic's shoulder playfully and they both walked through the door laughing. They were greeted by Tails and Knuckles with a huge hug each.

"Long time no see Silver" smiled Knuckles as he walked him into the living room. Tails escorted Sonic to the other end of the kitchen, away from Amy.

"How did it go, is he ok?" the little Kitsune stared up at Sonic with a look of concern on his face.

"There's definitely something on his mind but when I got close he started to act up so I thought it best to back off." Tails turned to face Silver and Knuckles chatting and laughing in the front room.

"He'll be fine, don't worry buddy." He put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He turned back to face Sonic.

"I promise," just a smile and a glace from those Emeralds was enough to bring a smile back to anyone's face. Tails sighed and nodded, Sonic brought him into the front room with everyone else whilst Amy was dishing out the poison.


End file.
